Children of the Plague
by thefewtheproudtheinsane
Summary: This is a Girl Who Owned A City fiction. I reccomend reading the book first, it's only 189 pages. This takes place 5 months after the book ends. First chapter is a prolouge. Formerly under the name of vikilurvestories.
1. Prolouge

Children of the Plague

It was just a few days before the second-year anniversary of Glenbard. All the damages from the "Battle of Logan", as it had come to be called, had been repaired, the few injuries were healed, some leaving scars. And new ideas, resolves of conflicts, and plans were once again being shaped into reality in the tower chamber.

"We need to get electricity into the city." Thirteen-year-old Lisa stated to her counsel. The surrounding children looked at her in amazement. Questions immediately started ringing out.

"How do we do that?"

"Is that even possible?"

"I can't…" the last speakers question was cut off by Lisa's hand being held up.

"Gas run electric generators. I thought it up…" She paused, not wanting to delve back into the memories of the night of the battle. "A while ago." She finished her sentence slightly subdued, then her eyes lighting up with new excitement when delving back into her idea. "We could have refrigerators, lights and music! There was one out in an old farmhouse just outside of town. I'm sure that there are more out there."

There were mutterings on the subject, but they seemed to be positive.

"Now, unless there are any other things that should be brought to attention" She waited. "This meeting is adjourned."

As the children left, Jill pulled Lisa aside. "Lisa. Something is a problem, but I didn't want the rest of the counsel to hear yet." Lisa's face which had been open and happy just a second ago darkened. She sat down in her chair and pulled it up to the table, indicating for Jill to continue.

Jill nervously sat down. "Just a few days ago Daniel Moreson said that he hadn't been feeling well, as in almost fainting, loss of strength and a few other symptoms. I couldn't find anything in my books, so I looked at the records we had taken from the hospitals and they are the same symptoms of" She paused, not wanting to continue. "The Plague." Lisa looked at her, not comprehending, as Jill resumed to her words. "He is just around fifteen and I have observed that his case is much slower than the original Plague. I was confused so I checked several of the other children around that age. Most are experiencing several of the symptoms. According to calculations if the symptoms progress at the rate they will," She gulped, wishing she didn't have to say the word, "die" She whispered it, "Around the age of sixteen. Basically what will happen is once the person experiences the first symptoms they will have them only mildly for about a year, then they will come on full force and after a few days they will…" she trailed off.

Lisa was looking intently at her. "So far the only people experiencing the symptoms are how old?"

"Late fourteen, mainly fifteen. I couldn't find many. It's hard to keep track of all the people here."

Lisa grimaced. There was another problem that had to be attended to, but this one was much, much more important. Not only were there still problems with food and defense, but also with this sickness. If people well, yeah, around the age of sixteen then all the founders would be… gone within the next three to four years. More people had to be trained. And there would need to be another generation. People to take the place of the people who died. But how could they tell who should, she stopped what would it be? Marriage? That was a good enough word. How could they tell who married who? And keep track of who married whom? Lisa stopped. Keeping track. That was it. They needed a room with all the people on it. Have each person connected to who they were related to in one color, and who they would be, married to in another.

Jill looked as Lisa. She was simply sitting there staring at a point on the wall behind Jill, obviously thinking. Suddenly she spoke. "We need to start the next generation."

Jill gaped at her. "What?" Lisa slowly turned her gaze to Jill. "The next generation. After all the children here turn sixteen the entire city will be dead. We need to start the next generation. And we will be able to keep track of all of the people with a chart, where they will be connected to the people they are married or related to. Both in different colors." She stopped, looking at Jill whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What?"

"Marriage… next generation… children?" Jill was flabbergasted.

"Yes"

"But… we're only kids! All of us. We can't have kids! It's not…" She fumbled for a word, "Right!"

"It wasn't right in the old world. But now it's necessary to survive. We will have to call another counsel meeting."

AN

Ok this is the first Girl Who Owned a City fiction I've ever written; it's just an idea that came into my head. Now I have a question for those nice reviewers… Should I up the rating later or write 2 versions, one PG13 and one R? Please review.

VK


	2. Tom Logan

Lisa stood in front of her city. They had all gathered in the mess hall, as it was one of the largest rooms in the city. She was so proud of this city and now, now she had to do something that would keep the human race alive. She had spoken to the council members and come to the conclusion that this was the only solution that they could find after over half a months sleepless nights.

Lisa climbed onto a table, raising her hands to silence the throng of young people. They quieted, and looked at her, their leader, the one who they all went to for advice, the one they all respected and she did not know how to tell them this. She had decided that all must know. Not simply the ones that the proclamation would effect immediately.

"It has come to my attention that the Plague is not, as we thought, gone but still here, and still deadly." There was unrest at her first statement. The mutterings quieted as they all turned their attention back to Lisa. "This outbreak will," a pause, "Terminate anyone at the age of sixteen." Suddenly terror broke out, and it took quite some time to calm the mob. And once again the frightened faces observed her. "It is in the best interests of Glenbard, and also the entire human race to start the next generation."

She gave them no time to start their talking and kept going, "Every child in this city will go to room 304, which is now the recording room. There you will be recorded with your name, birth date, relatives and the people with whom you now live with. Within the month new arrangements will be made for your 'marriage' if you are of age. You may put in a preference with one whom you would like, or not like as your future partner. All children now have a new class. Education of the body and care of babies. For the future of all humankind this MUST happen."

With that she left. Her city in stunned silence, and then as she was walking away she heard, "It must happen! Or we will all die!" and a strong voice rang out, "Lets go to the recording room."

Lisa had sat in the tower room for the past three days. She thought up new ways to get things, furniture stores, department stores and so on. And thought upon the future. Then her silence of three and a half days was broken as her brother walked into the room. Todd walked into the room, he still looked up to his sister and his mind was as quick as hers. Todd looked at his sister, for a ten year old he was remarkably mature and he knew his sister better than anyone. She looked at him. "Yes?" She was sad that she had placed this on her people. He knew that. He could tell. "The recording is done. Every child has been recorded in just the way you ordered it to be." He was being formal. "Todd, I am your sister. Stop being so stately. What is on your mind?" He sat in a chair,

"What are you going to do about it?"

"About what? There are many "its" in this world." She said dryly.

"About your heir."

She froze. She had forgotten that she too only had three years left. Her period had come the year before and as "Queen" she had to have an heir. But what about Todd? She looked up at him frantically.

"What about you? You could be..." He cut her off.

"I am perfectly content with my position as a council member, you know that. I might rule in your place while your child is young but I would guide them to what they need to know. After, well"

"After I die."

"Yes."

Lisa looked thoughtful.

"Would it be a girl?"

"What?"

"A female heir. A Queen. Should Glenbard always be ruled by a Queen?"

"Perhaps. We will see. But who would your King be?"

Lisa hated thinking about this. Her close death, a child, a king. But she had to. For her cities sake. For her people.

"A strong leader, maybe" her sentence was cut off by a younger council member bursting into the room.

"Tom Logan is at the gate, with an army, and demands to speak to you."

Lisa sat up ramrod straight. And then ran towards the front gate.

If one asked any child that had been in her path all they would have all said that she looked almost murderous. When she reached the gate she saw that it was indeed Tom Logan with an army of a few hundred children. All looked tired and haggard. Logan was shouting at one guard that they would not leave until he spoke to Lisa. She slipped, unnoticed, from the top of the gate, amassed several guards and allowed the doors to open. Logan stopped speaking and walked up to the foremost guard.

"I need to speak to her privately."

The guard looked uncertainly from Toms unmoving features to Lisa's and only at her nod did he move.

Lisa called for a tent and drinks. When they arrived she had her guards check Logan for weapons, stationed two guards at the entrance and the two entered the tent.

Lisa sat on one of the cushions on the plastic floor of the tent and gestured to the pillow across the small table for Logan. After they had both settled did she look him in the eye and said two words.

"Tell me."

Next chappie up! go me! I'm on a roll right now so i might even work on another one before 3 this morning.

VK


	3. Royally Wedded to Whom?

Logan opened his mouth,

"There are two things one is that the men of the army around 15 are getting sick. I thought that your nurse might have an answer. When I left I tried to find an army to join. I found one but the army was problematic and the King was not a person one would want to be with. But there was a boy there who hated you, that the was one of the Kings favorites. He hated me too... I left because he tried to kill me. I think that the King of Chicago is going to come after you."

Lisa stared at him. Unbelieving. Then she interrogated him.

Everything he said matched what she knew. And if an attack this big would happen she would need his help.

She first checked with the counsel and her argument swayed most. She then announced to her people the problems that they would be facing and that Logan's army would be staying with them. Many were angry, but she calmed them. She then announced to the army the plan, and managed to arrange some living space for them. After sending out several supply trucks to get more furniture and other necessities she went to retire to the tower room yet again, when she was stopped by Logan.

"I heard the diagnosis of my sick men. The plague is back. What is happening."

Lisa sighed and gestured for him to follow her to the Recording Room. The keeper, an eleven year old girl by the name of Karly was there working through marriage matches. She had helpers but all were gone. The pale, delicate girl looked up, startled when she heard them enter. Lisa gestured for Karly to leave, and simply stood in the middle of the large room. Its walls were around ten feet high and had people mapped out across them. There were books still in the process of being made that listed people to make the job easier. Tom looked around the room in astonishment while Lisa sank into Karly's vacated chair. Tom sat in the chair across the large book covered desk.

"What is this place?"

"Let start at the beginning shall we?"

And she explained it all to him. His face changed with all the things she said. His responses to her words written plainly across his face. When she finished the tale she left him to think it over, and to sleep.

Lisa did not call a counsel meeting for over two weeks. But when she did she brought Tom with her.

"People of the Counsel. This is our Army Director. He will be in charge of training and the fighting prowess of our newly expanded army. He is also now a part of our counsel."

The counsel agreed that it was a logical place for him to serve.

"Now. Down to business. Tomorrow the matches will be sent out. By the end of the month the living arrangements will be shifted and finished. However we have a problem. One that I cannot decide on alone."

The counsel leaned forward as one. Wondering what was this thing that their Queen could not do.

"I have recognized that within the next three years, I too will be deceased. So there is the matter of a Royal Heir."

The counsel muttered together. Only Tom appraising the muddle.

After some time the counsel began to draw conclusions nudged slightly by Lisa. The Heir should be female, Todd should rule until she is able, the Royal Match should be decided on very soon. All things that Lisa had thought of. But then came an idea of the father. The future King.

Strong. Not too old. Leader. Several choices arose, rejected, rejected and rejected again. And then the counsels eyes fell to Tom.

Lisa had objected as had Tom. He was fourteen, she was thirteen. But in the end it was the most logical choice. He was powerful, strong, clever, and a born leader. and so it was decided and announced. Lisa, The Queen of Glenbard, was to marry Tom Logan, the Captain of the Army.

Cliffy?

VK


End file.
